Gravity
by hypnotizedoyster
Summary: Take one wolfy boy, sweet and warm, add a girl, alien, adorable and strange. Mix well.                                      An imprint story among other things – humor, fluff, love.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

She was new. Strange and quiet, I had heard, good looking enough but nothing special. I didn't give her much thought, in fact; I didn't see her until Literature that day. It was raining, the sky heaving liquid at an alarming rate and I remember the water sloshing in my shoes, making a squelching sound whenever I walked. My mind was dim as I twirled my pen in my hand; not bothering to look up while my teacher introduced her as "Anya from Seattle." It wasn't until Ms. Lorimar urged us to make her welcome, an obligation of hers as a teacher, that I looked up, that I finally looked up. Such a soft face with gentle eyes and an expression so heartbreakingly beautiful. My breath caught because at that moment I didn't think I could breathe, I didn't think I could do anything but to look at her, protect her, be anything, anything at all for her, as long as I made her happy. My world changed, gravity changed, it was at that moment, the girl with pale skin, blonde hair and the most breathtakingly green eyes forever held my heart from that moment on. It was at that moment that I, Brady Fuller imprinted.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong> So that was pretty pathetic in length, don't worry it's just the prologue. I've written another couple of (longer) chapters but reviews now _would_ be appreciated.


	2. Seeing Through the Rain

La Push was impressively small and wet. But the rain didn't bother me much, never had. Mum had shipped me off to Aunt Vita, a rounded woman whom I had only met few times, after she decided to have a mid-life crisis at the age of thirty-three, she wanted to be young again. Young people didn't have seventeen-year-old daughters, so I had to go.

I was stuck.

I couldn't legally go anywhere on my own. But you know, I was cool enough to break the law – thug life and such. But not really as I felt bad for Vita, whose name I couldn't help but pronounce in a German accent. Only in my head though, I mean the pronouncing her name in a German accent, not feeling bad for her. I felt bad for her because she really didn't have a say. My mum was unswayable.

The beach is lovely. That is, once you can see through the rain, which I can't. Although I liked the rain, I also liked to be able to see where I'm going while walking to school, seeing as I walked into poles and trees and such several times. After my leisurely stroll along the La Push foreshore, I eventually found my way to the high school, which, apart from being exceptionally small, looked rather quaint and picturesque – you know, after you see through the rain, which you can't.

The receptionist was a large man who obviously took time to comb his handlebar moustache in the morning; I complimented him on how extraordinarily lovely it looked.

He fiddled with his moustache, giving me a rough glare as though he thought I was making fun of him, which I kind of was.

"Here," He said, thrusting a sheet of paper in my face, "Is your class schedule and map."

"Thank you so much," I said flatly as I watched the sheet of paper float the floor

He gave me a sneer, "Don't get lost!"

Although it sounded like he very much so wanted me to get lost and possibly drown in some mud or whatever. I gave him a smug grin, "I'll be sure to find you to help me out."

Adios old man, I thought bitterly as flung open the office door with a bit too much force, causing it to fly into a wall and make a very loud sound indeed. It was the beginning of a particularly strange day, and what a perfect way to begin.

The high school was old, quaint even, and held a small populace of students and teachers. I found it quite nice, comforting even, after coming from such a large city. Almost every teacher introduced me to the class, as if it we were in grade school, which was far from pleasant. In Literature the teacher warned the other students to be nice to me and make me feel welcome, it made me want to slap her over the back of the head.

Everybody seemed fairly normal, well except for that boy in Literature who had dropped his pen just so he could stare at me, mouth gaping, eyes wide. I gave him a funny look and took my place in the back row, feeling super cool.

The boy continued to steal glances of me at lunch and I watched him, one eyebrow raised as I sat next to my companion for the day, a girl named Suzie. She had long strawberry-blonde hair that she wore in a ponytail. She kept having to push her glasses up.

The silence was killing me.

I turned to her, and very casually said, "I had a cat called Suzie once."

She gave me a glare and a little huff; something that I wasn't aware actual people did, before throwing her bag over her shoulder and stomping off. I blinked, unfazed, before turning back to my chips, a healthy choice, obviously.

"Oh!" I looked up dropping a handful of chips I had been planning to shovel into my mouth. I threw my hands behind my back trying to look like I wasn't about to do what I actually was about to do, "Er, hello."

I realized it was the boy who had been staring at me.

He grinned, "Hi, I'm Brady."

"Anya." I said politely, tilting my head to one side

"Nice name. It sounds Russian." He shrugged twiddling, yes, twiddling, his fingers together

I quirked an eyebrow, "What on earth would make you even- ugh just how is that…"

He blinked twice and clasped his hands together, giving me a dopey smile, "Don't worry, the USSR are cool."

"I don't mean to burst your bubble," I frowned, scratching my head, "But the USSR don't quite exist anymore."

His mouth dropped open, "Seriously!"

Jesus Christ, he was an idiot. But a cute one at that.

Oh no, stop hormonal Anya – I thought we had you rehabilitated. This wasn't good, more not good for him – Brady, the boy with floppy black hair and warm brown eyes, as hormonal Anya was truly a sexual predator sometimes.

"Erm, yes." I commented, keeping very careful not to accidently say something about making-out

He laughed at himself, it was a wolfy bark, but it was carefree. It was pleasant.

"Oh I really should have known that, shouldn't of I?" He murmured shaking his head

I giggled, which was embarrassing to say the least. I don't usually giggle.

His eyes lit up at the sound, it made me confused.

"So," I glanced around the cafeteria, "What do you guys do for fun around here?"

"Well," He grinned, "Now that you're hanging out with me, you're instantly cool. But what is there to do? Hiking, beaching it up? If you can be bothered driving into Port Angles there's probably a lot more to do there."

I frowned, "Are you kidding?"

He looked thoughtful, "Should I be?"

I rolled my eyes and got up as I heard the bell ring, "I was hoping so."

"Can I walk you to your class?" He asked innocently

Brady was genuinely one of the nicest people I had ever met. He walked me to all my classes, animated with chatter, and he even walked me home. I usually liked a fair bit of solitude but it was different – Brady didn't annoy the shit out me. Not once. I even found him quite… sweet. He obviously liked to please people, which I wasn't complaining about, I had actually made a friend.

"See you tomorrow, right?" Brady asked, lingering at my doorstep

I grinned, "Yeah buddy. Want to walk me to school?"

He looked delighted, relieved even, "Yes! Yeah, I mean, you know – whatever." He did a bit of an awkward shuffle, "I'll be here at about eight twenty-ish, that is unless you're a diligent school girl and feel like being there on time…"

"Baby I walk on the wild side." I said as cool as possible, which wasn't very cool at all

He nodded seriously, "Eight then."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a wave before going inside. Vita (German, ja!) was already home, in fact she probably hadn't left home seeing as she works from home.

"Good day at the office?" I asked sarcastically

"Mmm," She nodded, matching my sarcastic tone, "Keith from accounts has just been on my back."

"God it must suck not to work from home." I sighed, still sarcastically, as I went to get a glass of water

I actually liked Vita, she was kind of the cool aunt that I had never met – she was a graphic designer, had the best food and could use sarcasm well. It was an easy living arrangement.

"Want me to cook tonight?" I asked (I didn't usually cook but I thought it was best not be myself – usually a lazy unmotivated lump who did nothing)

"Could you?" She pleaded, "This is due tomorrow and I'm having a bit of trouble."

I nodded and settled on making mac and cheese, a.k.a the only thing I knew how to make.

"Chef in the making." She grinned as I handed her the bowl

"Eat it wisely," I warned, "I spent all day slaving over a hot stove just to make you that."

She winked.

I think living in this cold, wet town might just work out after all, to be honest.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Thoughts on Anya? She's a little annoying isn't she? Don't worry, i'm hoping both Anya and I mature as this story progresses. I like Vita too, she's like the cool aunt i wasn't blessed enough to have. Is it kind of bad that I like my characters? Probably. I'll try to throw someone annoying in there so i don't seem like such a bad writer (which i am.)


	3. Only on Weekdays

I had never been truly sociable – always burying myself in painting, drawing and art. I guess that's why I instantly liked Vita so much; we both had true passions about art. Sure, Graphic Design and Visual Art were certainly different but they still involved a deep love for art if they were to be perused. Vita and I both buried ourselves.

At my large high school in Seattle, I really never had friends – there was always a group, but never someone who I could talk to without concentration. Which is why it surprised me to find Brady Fuller was on my doorstep at eight the very next day.

"Hello." He grinned

I tried to hide my surprise, and joy, "Lovely day."

He glanced over his shoulder at the poring rain, "Yes, I do get tired of the constant sun here though."

I yelled a goodbye to Vita as I closed the door with a small thud, being careful to side step a puddle as I walked down the windy path, arms crossed over chest, teeth chattering, with Brady as he questioned me.

"Why were you surprised?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets

I blinked, "Oh, I guess I'd never really had friends- well, a friend before."

The cheeky grin slid back, "Don't worry, I can introduce you to my friends."

"You make it sound like some gangster cult." I laughed pulling a face

He shrugged, "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't."

"Well," I began sarcastically, "Don't be too specific or anything."

He shot me a glance, his big brown eyes flashing, wide smile breaking, "You're funny."

"There's a difference between being funny and sarcastic." I rolled my eyes

We continued to walk, "You make me laugh at least."

I flushed unwillingly. His words had sent a thrill up my spine. Christ, hormonal Anya was back and ready to rip some clothes off, and not just her own.

"Thanks," I breathed, inhaling the frosty air

He smiled sadly, "Don't be se self-uncertain. I can hear it in your voice."

Luckily he couldn't hear hormonal Anya in my head.

"It's hard. I'm not used to this whole human interaction thing yet." I grimaced

He chuckled as though there was something I was missing out on, like an inside joke, "So what do you do instead of socially interacting with your peers?"

I shrugged, "Oh you know, the usual."

"No hardcore drugs?" He pressed, eyebrows raised

I laughed, "No actually, I like to pain and draw. It's a bit lame," I frowned, avoiding his eyes, "But it kind of makes me calm."

"Not lame," He breathed, voice almost musical, "It's cool. I wish I had something interesting about me."

"Oh I'm sure you do." I smiled

He laughed that laugh again.

Soon enough, we were at school. I convinced a confused Brady to cut through the front office, something, strictly speaking, students weren't aloud to do, so I could give old moustache man a smug look.

Brady raised an eyebrow at me as soon as we were out in the cold again, "You don't have a thing with the office man do you?"

I poked my tongue out, "Only on weekdays."

"Well that's a relief."

Brady ended up introducing me to, who I assumed to be, his best friend, Collin Littlesea. Just like Brady he had black hair and brown eyes, yet Brady wore his features with more innocence, Brady seemed softer, kinder almost.

Collin grinned at me from his overflowing lunch tray, "You must be Anya."

Brady and I slid directly across from him, I smiled feeling friendly, "Hi, nice to meet you."

Collin leaned back in his chair, "Yeah, Brady wont shut up about you."

"Oh?" I questioned, quirking an eyebrow at Brady who was sending Collin a glare, fists shaking slightly

Trying to ease the tension I coughed and sputtered, "I'm pretty unforgettable." I mentioned sarcastically

"Brady sure thinks so," Collin muttered with a smirk

Score for Anya! I heard hormonal Anya cry triumphantly at the back of my mind, the bitch.

"Anyway," Collin, still smirking, leaned in, "Would you like to meet everyone after school today, Anya?"

I frowned, "Wouldn't they be here, at school?"

Brady smiled kindly at me, "Most of the people we hang out with are out of school. They're usually all at Sam and Emily's house."

"Oh," I began under my breath, "So there _is_a gangster cult you're not telling me about…"

Brady chuckled, his hair flopping into his eyes more so when he did, I couldn't help but smile into my food. After a bit of small talk between Brady and Collin.

Brady stopped chewing, looking thoughtful, "Where are the others now?"

"Harry and Ava are somewhere, probably eating each others faces or something," He grimaced, "Lachlan, Lucas and Tom are all with Sam, Jared and Paul. You know-" His eyes flickered to me, "Routine things. Mia is probably there too, to help Quill and Emily with Clair."

I chewed my food very slowly, "Erm, just how many of you _are_ there?"

Brady answered that one, "A lot. There used to be more but they've moved on to university and living, I guess. Only the dedicated stay behind. We've got Sam, Jared, Paul, Collin, me, Lachlan, Lucas, Harry and Tom. Then there's Jacob, Embry, Quil and Seth." He paused before sheepishly grinning and adding, "Oh, and their girlfriends."

Yep, defiantly a cult of some kind. I didn't press it, if they were drug lords or something, ignorance is probably bliss.

"Oh." I muttered, "Wonderful."

"And you'll be meeting them all today!" Collin grinned as though he was enjoying my pain, which he probably was.

I exchanged a glance with Brady, and to my surprise he understood.

"Don't worry," He smiled, "They'll love you. I think you'll get along with Mia and Ava particularly. Probably Seth too."

I chuckled, "Are they the nice ones?"

He paused, thinking, "No, just the ones who seem civilized."

Of course Brady was right. That evening Brady, and to my misfortune, Collin and I trudged along to what was apparently Sam and Emily's house – a drug lab for all I knew. At least Brady is honest, I thought internally as we arrived to see at least one hundred pairs of shoes at the door.

"We're here!" Collin yelled into the buzz that could be heard from the kitchen

"Erm," I frowned, lingering back, "Oh look at the time, I have to go."

"It's four pm." Brady said softly, a small smile tugging at his lips

Brady reached for my hand and took it, leading me into the source of the noise. My heart thudded as his too-warm skin grazed mine. As we entered, I felt my stomach drop. There were so many boys, too many too count – all shirtless of course, crowded around a table looking as though they were eating an entire cow. There were girls too, at least five of them.

"Is that my phone ringing?" I questioned, attempting to back out of the room when several curious but knowing eyes met mine

Brady let go of my hand, to my disappointment but murmured, "You don't have a phone."

I had some sort of bodily spasm, "It was a joke?"

The shortest, but not the youngest, girl came bounding up to me in movements that were almost like skipping. "Hi I'm Mia," She smiled, before gesturing to a boy who kind of reminded me of an older version of Brady, "That's Seth, my ah-" She flushed, "Fiancé as of yesterday."

"Oh," I had exclaimed before smiling, "Congratulations."

My first impression was that they seemed incredibly young, early twenties at a guess, but after watching Mia and Seth, it was as though Mia was the sun and Seth was a planet, it was as though he was specifically designed to revolve around her, it was as though she was his sun – he needed her for life. It was that way too with everybody in the weird cult, the boys, even the younger ones, were so… alive whenever they mentioned their girl, I had never seen anything so intense.

I was introduced to, well, everyone. Emily, despite her scars that almost made me gasp out loud, who was kind and almost like a surrogate mother for everyone, Seth, who alike Brady, was caring, forever innocent and one of the kindest people I had ever met, Mia, who was bubbly and adorably sweet, someone who I'd be able to consider a friend, Sam, who scared me a little, Lachlan, Lucas, Harry and Tom, who had all reminded me of Collin a little, in more or less intense ways, Ava, who was in my year, strong-willed and witty, Jacob, a stubborn exterior that he happily shed for Renesme, his girlfriend who was so extraordinary, heartbreakingly beautiful it made me want to cry and Jared, Paul, Embry and Quil, pretty serious but funny guys.

I was exhausted by the time I had learned everyone's names. I collapsed in a chair, head reeling as I attempted to make sense of the entire situation, but for now I couldn't so I left Brady watching in peace as he sat beside me, his hand inching closer towards mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Ugh, that was such a boring chapter to write. I hate just writing people in like that but i guess a lot had to be explained. Anyway, forgive me if there's heaps of mistakes in there - i didn't proof read.


	4. Thinking Sheepishly

A routine developed. Everyday Brady would show up on my doorstep without fail (once he was sick but still insisted on walking me to school before he went back to bed) and walk me to my classes, sit with me in Literature and pass notes when the teacher's back was turned. At lunch I would sit with Brady, Collin, Harry and Ava. Who were all very outspoken and witty people, apart from Collin of course, because he was a bit of an idiot. I developed a friendship with Ava, Mia and Emily and found myself visiting Sam and Emily's house almost everyday Brady and I didn't spend alone together, and I even found myself growing a brotherly/sisterly relationship with Seth.

And there was hormonal Anya too, growing more wilder with each breath Brady takes, but there was also a whisper at the back of my mind, a whisper saying that maybe it wasn't hormonal Anya that wanted to brush the hair out of his eyes and kiss him, maybe it was just plain Anya.

I painted more too, at night mostly, seeing as my days were always filled with Brady and his mysterious drug/gangster cult, which he was yet to tell me about. I rolled my eyes as I pulled on my parka, the rain was starting to clear up but I didn't want to take any chances.

Brady met me outside, a grin on his face as usual. Today I noticed how his brown eyes had the slightest flecks of gold in them. My heart amplified as I greeted him, suddenly feeling shy.

"Ava likes you," He said with a smile as we walked into the school, "She said you're so much clever than all the boys and that it was nice to be able to talk to someone with some brains."

I flushed, "Is that why I'm getting a solid D in chemistry?"

He waved his arm as Harry and Ava came into view, "She doesn't have to know that."

"Hey Anya, Brady." Ava smiled, entwining her fingers with Harry's. He smiled at her.

Just like the other's, Ava and Harry's relationship was so intense. The look he gave her, as though she was everything in the entire world, as though he was once blind before he met her, gave me chills. It was… kind of beautiful.

"Come get changed with me for Gym?" Ava asked me, head tilted to the side

I laughed, Gym, what a useless subject, "Yeah. See you Brady, Harry."

Harry, with a shy smile, turned to Ava and gave her a very tender yet gentle kiss. "See you in History." He said to her quietly. I felt as though I was intruding on a very intimate moment.

I gave Brady another shy smile as Ava and I twisted ourselves through the small crowd of oncoming students. I took this moment to ask her about Harry.

"How long have you and Harry been together?" I kept my voice light, not wanting to be seen as prying

She grinned, "About three years. I liked him for longer though, he was sick for a while but when he came back the connection was just _magical_ I guess." There was something about the way she said magical, as though she was trying to hold back laughter – like it was an inside joke

When noticing my confused expression she added, "Don't worry. I think you'll find out what I mean very soon." Which confused me even more.

Days merged and I noticed Brady looking, well, staring at me. I guess I'm partially guilty at the whole staring thing, how else would I have caught him? But there was something so very intense about his stares. How his eyes were almonds of adoration and anxiety – as if I were breakable. As if I were… important. It startled me, and I often found myself dreaming of him and me, cocooned in his arms.

Sickening, I thought sheepishly. Brady was my friend, he was my friend and he felt the same way. Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Pathetic, right? With a total of now four chapters and zero reviews i've been a bit disheartened - in fact i doubt anybody is reading this anyway, which makes me feel a bit silly. I'll go now.


	5. The Soggy Beach and You

I woke up to a tapping on my window. Rather than being slightly concerned, I threw open my window, ready to maul whoever was interrupting my beauty sleep but to instead find sunlight glaring back at me. Oh and Brady, but he wasn't glaring, he was grinning – of course.

"B-What, how many years have I been asleep?" I gasped

He laughed thinking that I was joking (I wasn't.)

"We're going to the beach!" He almost sang as though it was the most glorious idea to ever cross his mind, which it actually probably was seeing as Brady doesn't really get good ideas

"It's Wednesday." I said flatly, "And I have school in one hour, oh wait correction! _We_ have school in an hour."

He rolled his eyes at me, as though I was a small child, "Oh come on. You want to be an artist – you don't really need to be entirely skilled academically."

And with me being me, I didn't need anymore persuasion. In fact, Vita seemed delighted by the idea as I walked passed her, dressed in some shorts and a cut off top, towel slung over my shoulder. "Have fun!" She had called, giving me a wave. So much for education.

We laid our towels out on the slightly soggy beach and sprinted towards the water as though we were seven, not seventeen. It was a nice day for La Push, the sun was out and for once the air wasn't totally unseasonably cold. There were few people scattered across the beach, out to enjoy the nice day. From a distance I could see who I assumed to be Clair and Quil a couple of miles down but I couldn't be sure. I smiled.

The sun beat on my back, but the water was still left cold. I shivered, teeth chattering as I watched Brady splash around joyfully, as though he didn't feel the cold. I smiled. His face danced in the sunlight and his hair seemed to flop into his eyes even more so when it was wet. From waist deep in the water, I watched him laugh and beg me to join him. My heart skipped a beat, and I don't think it was hormonal Anya that wanted to reach out and grasp his hand, entwine our fingers.

Brady finally swam over to me, curious but smiling. "You don't want to join me?"

I bit on my lip, which I'm sure was probably blue by now, "I'm quite content being cold over here."

He came closer, so we were only centimeters apart. Brady slowly lifted this hand up, hesitant, cautious, before brushing my grown-out fringe from my face to behind my ear.

"Sorry." He murmured, looking down, a blush creeping onto his face

My heart began to beat even faster, "I-It's okay. I don't mind, I actually…" I struggled with my words, "I actually kind of maybe liked it." I whispered the last bit, but I'm certain he heard. He lifted his head up, slowly eyes wide until they connected with mine.

He bit his lip, deliberating I supposed, the suspense made my heart race even more so. Just like before, he lifted his hand out, but this time he stroked my jaw line tenderly, eyes flittering from my green ones, to my lips.

And then his lips were on mine. Soft, sweet and tasting like the ocean, it felt like I was being swallowed whole, but in a good way, I crumbled, letting my fingers find his hair, knotting themselves through it. I melted into Brady, eyelids fluttering, it was the most brilliant thing I had ever felt, my heart heaved and I truly felt alive, I felt happy.

Too soon it was over, his warm and honeyed breath on my face, eyes searching mine. His grin slowly spreading.

"I wanted to do that the moment I laid eyes on you." He murmured, seawater clinging to his eyelashes, I finally noticed

I bit my lip, secretly pleased, "Because of my charming personality, right?"

He smiled, cupping my cheek in his hand, "To be honest, I feel as though I've known you forever."

I let my eyelids flutter as I gazed up into his eyes, curious, "Really?"

He made a face, "I need to tell you something. It's pretty… unbelievable, but I hope you'll understand."

"Should I sit down for this?" I asked, worrying slightly that he actually might be in a gangster cult

"Probably. C'mon, let's take a walk to somewhere more quieter."

We ended up in the woods, I let the earthy scent, wooden and fresh, fill my nostrils, the scent reminded me of Brady. I couldn't help but think the two were connected. We walked in silence. I didn't pressure Brady; secrets had a way of coming at the right time. He looked nervous, worried even. I bit my lip hoping that it wouldn't affect our friendship and, well, what was blossoming from it.

I peaked at Brady from under my eyelashes, a habit I would probably be sure to cling onto. His eyes flickered in my direction and I could have sworn I saw a smile. I giggled.

He whipped his head my way now, grinning, "What did I do?" He laughed

"Sorry, the silence is killing me." I smiled, "You usually don't shut up."

He sighed, gesturing to a rock, "S'pose you better sit down."

I sat down on the rock, which was still a little wet from yesterdays rain, clasped my hands together and stared up at Brady, giving him my undivided attention. Sort of, hormonal Anya liked to comment on how great Brady looked when he was still damp. Shut up hormonal Anya!

"I guess," Brady began, tapping his fingers on his chin, "You could say some of the La Push kids, um." He sighed

I cleared my throat, impatient.

"I'm a wolf." He groaned

I gave him a pleasant smile, "Can I be a mountain lion, God those things are cool-"

"No," He cried, "I'm actually a wolf. It runs in my blood, a 'gift' I inherited from my ancestors, this 'gift' enables me to morph into a wolf, I'm not the only one – Quil, Paul, Sam, Jacob, Seth, and so many others."

I was swimming in disbelief, but also had a sudden urge to burst out laughing.

He grabbed a chunk of his hair, looking like a deranged serial killer, "We protect La Push from vampires – but there are some good vampires, like the Cullens, you remember them right?" He carried on without my answer, " It's all real and oh God, I'm a wolf and you-you're connected, I'm sorry."

I sucked in a breath, hoping that I would be able to calmly speak but instead, I did the most awkward and wrong thing that anybody could have done in this situation. I laughed. I laughed and I laughed and I couldn't stop, it was the hysterical laughter, where I tried to sort of stop but looking at his innocent face started to set me off agin.

I felt bad, I really did. Brady watched me with confusion, helplessness even as I rocked myself back and forward, calming the hysterics to giggles.

"S-Sorry," I wheezed, not really knowing what else to say

He scratched his head, "You don't believe me do you?"

My eyebrows raised, "Wait, was I?"

He sighed, "Please, please, please don't freak out okay – I'm going to transform. I wont hurt you, I couldn't ever, so please don't be afraid.

I was waiting for Sam, Quil and Jacob to burst out of the trees in hula skirts, riding on elephants. In fact, that would be more believable, more explainable than what I saw. With my very own eyes I saw Brady quiver and as though he was spontaneously combusting or something, burst. But he didn't burst into flames, no, he burst into… A wolf?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Eh, way too soon. But hey, i'm the only one reading this so whatever goes.


	6. Melting

_Author's Note: Yeah, so this story has taken a bit of a back seat but er, whatever. I'm focusing on my Kim/Jared story at the moment, it's a bit easy to write about but i'm still going to finish this one, it just may be shorter than i originally planned.  
><em>

Cold - Aqualung & Luck Schwartz

* * *

><p>Brady was a wolf. After my initial shock ("What the fuck, you're a wolf!") and then denial ("That's not genetically possible, and don't even try to bullshit me with magic!") I finally realized that Brady was a wolf, and that Brady being a wolf had its perks.<p>

"Hold still." I hissed, glaring at him

The wolf let out a whine in return.

"Listen, do you want me to draw you or what?" I sighed, resting my sketchpad on my lap

Brady shook his head. I couldn't help but let my mouth twitch, "Well that's too bad for you Wolfy." My new, and quite genius, nickname for him.

I finished the detail on his eyes, the most sincerely beautiful feature of Brady's wolf form. Brady had ashy-brown fur that was almost grey, but his eyes remained the same warm, wonderful brown – still soft, and loving even in a different form.

"You're beautiful." I smiled as I rummaged around in my backpack for my paints. I found the right colours of the wolf, the woods, the earth and the trees before pouring some of my water into a cup. I started with a medium brush for his body.

He wagged his tail, which I couldn't help but giggle at. "I hope you have pants this time."

When he had first shown me, his pants had been ripped to shreds in the progress. His mum was quite concerned when we arrived back at their house when he was in nothing but a towel. Hormonal Anya had a field day.

I worked in silence, content to only hear Brady's deep breathing, the wind rushing around the trees and the animals of the forest. The forest painted a beautiful setting, I noted as I added the final touches to the pine trees and dirty earth. Hours had passed and it started to get cold, I shivered as I lay the sketchbook next to me to dry. Brady came closer, the padding of his paws almost silent, to sit next to me, his body warm. I leaned into him, knotting my hands into his fur as I stroked his neck.

After a while he got up and disappeared for a minute before coming back in human form, only wearing jeans. I smiled, trying not to let hormonal Anya come bounding out – he was perfection. In the few weeks it had been since we had kissed, our relationship had blossomed into something else, it was as though we were more than girlfriend and boyfriend, as though those were the wrong words to describe it.

He came back to me, ever so gently picking up the painting, staring at it with wide, child-like eyes. He exhaled, turning to me in shock, "Anya, this is amazing. Where did you learn how to do this?"

I gave a small smile and shrugged as I walked closer to him, to his warmth, "It's just me and my mum – or at least it was before she sent me here. But I obviously had a dad, he was around when I was little, he had taught me the basics – like how blue and red made purple, or how red and yellow make orange and how all the colours mixed together make a sludgy brown."

"What happened to him," Brady began, curling one arm around my shoulder as we walked, "If you don't mine me asking?"

I chuckled without humor; "He was a good artist, but never a good dad. He left before I was even seven. I don't remember it well."

"I'm sorry." He murmured in my ear

I shook my head violently, "Don't be, I'm glad I'm here with you."

I let out a shiver as the sun started to drift somewhere else in the world. Brady wrapped me close to him, in a hugging embrace. I could feel his abdominal muscles as they literally burned through my t-shirt, his biceps curled around me tenderly. His warm breath tickled my shoulder as he leaned his face into it, breathing my scent in.

I felt my arms slide up his chest and around his neck so I could play with his shaggy but soft hair. He shivered in pleasure at my gentle touch, pressing his lips against my neck. He raised his head until we were simply eye-level, me standing on my tippy-toes, his beautiful eyes gazing into mine with a look so breathtakingly intense I almost forgot to breathe.

He leaned in, pressing his lips against mine, his warm careful lips.

I melted.


End file.
